Reviens moi
by Oliverkriss
Summary: La guerre civile est déclarée. Mais l'amour ça en est où? Fic sur civil War. Stony, Hawksilver.
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur civil War. Je suis une grande fan des comics donc je me suis inspiré non seulement du film mais aussi du comics.

Dans les comics, la partie que régit Tony est surnommé L'iron et celle de Cap, blue.

La fic sera alterné entre la team cap et la team Stark pour les deux premiers chapitre ensuite j'alternerais entre les deux teams sur les mêmes chapitres. Il y en a 7 au total. Ah plusieurs morts seront à déplorer.

Voilà j'espère que tout est clair sinon vous savez où me trouver.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **REVIENS MOI.**

 **.**

Chapitre 1

.

TEAM CAP.

 **Captain America et Hawkeye** **.**

 **.**

Ils tournent dans la première rue, ils sont à l'affût, il ne faut pas qu'ils croisent quelqu'un de la team Stark. Le soleil se couche, ils ne sont pas à l'abri d'une altercation. Ils cherchent une planque pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Ils ont aucun nouvelle de Wanda et Bucky. Sam et Scott eux sont sur les terres d'iron, ils cherchent des indices sur un objet pouvant bloquer le repulseur de iron man et de war machine.

Une pluie fine commenca à s'abbattre sur eux. Ils sont à présent dans la banlieue des terres des de L'iron. Ils ont repérés un chemin où il y a eut du passage, il y a un certain temps, mais le environs ont l'air désert à présent. Un bois au loin les attirent, ils seront à l'abris des regards et de la pluie, mais ils doutent que des mutants se sont réfugiés ici. Les deux anciens Avengers avancèrent vers le bois.

En s'enfonçant, ils aperçurent une cabane. Cap fit sauter la serrure. Tout avait l'air abandonné, les rideaux partaient en lambeau. Une couche de poussière et de suite recouvrent les meubles.

\- Personne ne vit plus ici depuis longtemsp. Lança le chef.

\- On y sera à labris. Au moins pour cette nuit. Dit Clint en enlevant son manteau déjà trempé

\- J'espère que Scott et Sam vont bien.

\- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Wanda. Je voudrais pas la perdre elle aussi. Dit Clint tristement. Il avait déjà tant perdu. Ses enfants avaient placés chez les grands-parents de Laura. Et un jour alors Clint revenait d'une missionmission juste avant la guerre civile, il la retrouva sans vie. Pendue par une corde dans la grange.

\- Bucky prendra soin d'elle, ne t'inquietes pas. Rassura le captain.

\- Je l'espère. Dit seulement Clint en chassant de sa femme morte.

\- On va faire du feu. Dit cap en cassant une chaise qui semblait déjà être dans un mauvais état. Clint arracha un vieux journal et le mis dans la cheminée en pierre. Cap alluma la première page et la posa sur les journaux. Il mit du bois dessus puis s'assit à terre. Il regarda le zippo avec lequel il venait d'allumer la cheminée. Clint Barton le remarqua.

\- Bucky va bien j'en suis sûre. Cap releva la tête.

\- Je ne voudrais pas le perdre à nouveau, je voudrais pas le perdre lui aussi. Dit le blond en baissant les yeux.

\- Il te manque? Demanda Hawkeye.

\- Bucky?

\- Euh aussi oui... Je parlais de Tony en fait. Avoua l'archer.

\- Tony... Soupira t-il avant de reprendre. "Pourquoi en est on arrivé la?"

\- Tout avait l'air d'aller entre vous.

\- Ça allait. Souffla t-il en remuant le bois dans la cheminée.

\- Vous faisiez un beau couple. C'est que je me suis dis quand Tony nous a avoué pour vous. C'est ce que j'ai pensé immédiatement.

Cap le regarda un moment puis fourra son zippo dans sa poche. Il placa ses mains devant le feu. La chaleur lui faisait du bien.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé le premier. raconte t-il à larcher.

\- Comment ça s'est passé? Tu l'as embrassé... Comme ca?

\- C'était peu de temps après ultron. Un jour alors j'entrainais sSam il a débarqué à la base avec une pizza, on a mangé ensemble puis on a commence à parler... de tout ça. De Ultron. Toute la nuit. je connaissais déjà mes sentiments mais là, ça s'est confirmé. Quelques jours après je lui ai tout déballé.

\- Raconte!

\- C'était chez lui. Je devais lui ramener des papiers importants. Il était occupé, très occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc je l'ai surpris, il m'a vu, il a juste sourit. J'étais gêné, je suis sorti et je l'ai attendu dans son bureau. Il est arrivé 25 minutes plus tard, la bouche en coeur

 _\- captain America! Tu as ramené le dossier c'est bon! Alors il faut que je signe quoi?_

 _\- euh... Ça... Dis-je un peu confus par la situation. Puis je me suis lancé " c'était ta copine? T'as pas traîné..."_

 _\- Pepper s'est barré ! Je profite à nouveau. Dit il en souriant._

 _\- Je vois ça. Dis-je désolé pour lui._

 _\- Jaloux? Me titilla t-il en me regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Sûrement pas... Tu mérites mieux Tony. Ajoute ai-je._

 _\- Je croyais que j'étais qu'un incapable. Soupira Tony en roulant des yeux._

 _\- J'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais. Repondis-je seulement._

 _\- J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimais pas. Dit-il en signant mes papiers._

 _\- Arrête tes conneries! Dis-je soupirant. "Tu sais bien que j't'apprécie Stark."_

 _\- Appel moi Tony. Je t'apprecie aussi cap. M'avoua t-il. Et la j'ai pas réfléchi j'y suis allé. Je me suis levé et je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a repoussé, il m'a regardé des pieds à la tête. Il est parti en claquant la porte."_

\- Et? Demanda le curieux archer.

\- Un chapitre à la fois Barton! On devrait dormir un peu et reprendre des forces. Dit captain America sur un ton sec.

\- Tu me raconteras la suite cap! Lança l'ex agent du shield.

\- On verra curieux. Bonne nuit Hawkeye.

\- Bonne nuit cap.

À leurs réveils, les deux secret Avengers fouillèrent la cabane, ils trouvèrent un pot de saucisse et une boite d'haricot. Ils mangèrent un peu avant d'entrer au coeur des terres régit sz L'iron. Le soleil vint juste de se lever, ils décidèrent de continuer de passer par la forêt.

\- Cap? Alors comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble vous et Stark.

\- Barton, concentrez-vous sur la route. Je savais pas que vous étiez curieux comme ça.

\- Ben ça m'intéresse oui. Le grand captain America et l'homme de fer ! Dit Clint en riant. il regarda cap de biais et reprit. "Allez cap dites moi! On a de la route autant qu'on en profite... On va pas marcher en silence."

\- OK, je vais vous racontez... Je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour que vous ne l'ouvrez plus. "après qu'il ait fuit. Je suis retourné à la base. Et j'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui pendant un long moment. Quelques semaines. Ça m'inquiétais. J'en ai parler à Rhodey."

 _\- comment va Stark? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a eut de nouvelle de lui. Dis-je surnoisement._

 _\- je crois que Pepper la anéanti. Repondis le colonel._

 _\- anéanti? Stark? Je peux pas le croire. Je suis sûre qu'il doit en profiter maintenant... Ricane ai-je._

 _\- et ben non, il a pas l'air bien. Il n'a pas eut de "petite amie" depuis au moins... Deux semaines. Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive ... Ça doit être par rapport à Pepper. Je vois que ça. Dit Rhodey tristement._

 _\- peut être ouais._

 _\- vous pourriez l'appeler. Ça lui ferait peut être du bien de voir que les Avengers pensent à lui. Me lance iron patriot._

 _\- je vais pas le déranger..._

 _\- je devrais peut être l'inviter. Lance le noir_

 _\- Quoi? Où? Quand? Avec qui? Demande ai-je choqué._

 _\- ici, ce soir avec nous._

\- et donc il est venu et vous lui avez sauté dessus!

\- mais non... il a refusé de venir à la base mais à invité Rhodey à boire un verre. C'est la que j'en ai conclus qu'il ne voulais pas me voir moi.

\- et donc vous avez fait quoi?

\- j'ai laisser passer le temps une petite semaine. Fury devait récupérer une clé USB, mais Stark ne voulait pas venir à la base. Personne n'était disponible donc je suis allé chez lui.

\- et la Bim !

\- Barton! Bon donc je suis allé chez lui, il était dans son labo. Il était... Distrait... Il bafouillait face à moi.

 _" cap... Euh... Vous êtes pour... Passer pour la clé... USB, la clé USB._

 _\- Oui... Tony... Ça va?_

 _\- Biensure... Pourquoi? Ça va , tout va bien. Dit il en courant à droite et à gauche._

 _\- vous auriez dû venir la semaine dernière on a bien rigolé vous auriez apprécié la soirée._

 _\- ah euh... J'avais une migraine. Affreuse... La migraine._

 _\- mais ça ne vous a pas empêcher de boire. Lance ai-je._

 _\- euh ça va vous êtes pas mon père. Hein... Dit il en envoyant valser des hologrammes._

 _\- Tony... Je lui ai attrappé ses mains. Il a les a enlevé brusquement. Et il est parti vers son établit. Je l'ai suivi. Il était de dos, J'ai posé une main sur son épaule. "ça te perturbe, ce baiser, ça t'as perturbé, Tony..." je lui ai embrassé le cou. Il a frissonné... J'ai compris que je lui plaisais aussi. Je suis parti, je les laisser avec toutes ses questions..."_

\- pourquoi vous l'avez laissé? C'était le moment de lui avouer tout ce que vous sentiez non?

\- j'avais peur moi aussi. Qu'il me rejette à nouveau. Dit Rogers en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

\- tu l'aimes toujours hein... Murmura Clint, peiné par cet histoire, leur histoire à cap et à stark.

\- Tony est... Était... Tout pour moi... Finit par dire le chef de l'équipe.

Le duo se tue, ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Les sentiments de cap étaient remontés à la surface. Oui il aimait toujours Tony, l'ancien Tony. Maintenant il devait se battre contre le nouveau, le chef de la team Stark, le chef des terres de L'iron. l'ancien Tony est il encore sous le nouveau?

.

* * *

.

 **Falcon et Ant-Man. (Scott Lang)**

 **.**

Scott regarda le papier chiffonné, l'appartement de Matt Murdock n'était plus loin. Le faucon attrappa le papier de ses mains. "C'est à droite Scott."

\- Non c'est à gauche. Râla l'homme fourmi.

\- À droite, je te dis. Ajoute le noir.

\- Très bien monsieur le faucon allons à droite mais tu verras que j'ai raison. C'est Aston street le nom de sa rue! Le duo tourna à droite comme l'avait ordonné le faucon. Puis la seconde à gauche comme le plan l'indiquait. Remington street. L'homme fourmi rit et se tourna vers le faucon. Il reprit le plan puis fit demi tour. Ils retournèrent sur leur pas et prit a gauche au lieu d'aller à droite. Puis la seconde à gauche. Aston street. Ils cherchèrent le numéro 2345. La pluie avait cessé depuis un moment mais il faisait déjà nuit. Et ils en avaient marre. C'est au bout de 20 minutes de marche qui's atteignirent leur but.

Le duo fut reçu par Murdock. L'avocat aveugle leur fit une boisson chaude pendant qu'il fourra des plats préparé au micro onde. Les trois hommes mangèrent en parlant peu. Le binome parla seulement de leurs trouvailles. Ils se reposèrent pas trop tard. À l'aube, ils doivent continuer leurs route.

Matt leur donna une adresse ou ils pourront se reposer le lendemain. Et une autre adresse où se procurer des vivres.

Les deux amis avaient passé une excellente nuit garce à l'avocat. Ils prirent un bon petit déjeuner avant reprendre leur route ils doivent trouver un certain (je sais pas encore qui) pour qu'il leur délivré une information.

Tout les deux munit d'une capuche sur la tête, ils prirent la route pour iron City. Le silence régnait entre les deux hommes. Ils marchaient à l'affût du moindre gestes suspect envers eux. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues ici. C'est au bout d'une heures à marcher dans les rues de L'iron qu'ils aperçurent iron patriot et la panthère noire.

\- merde c'est Rhodey! Planque toi! Lança sam en attirant Scott dernière un contenaire à poubelle.

\- on va pas rester là, caché derrière une poubelle. Lança Scott.

\- que veux tu faire d'autre? ils regardent vers notre direction!

\- Attend reste là. Ordonna l'homme fourmi.

\- où tu vas?

\- Chercher une planque. Dit antman en devenant aussi petit qu'une fourmi. Scott entra sous la porte, puis reprit sa forme initiale, il la déverrouilla, et ouvrit à son ami.

\- putain Scott! Tu m'as fais peur. Murmura Sam qui avait fait un bond en entendant la porte souvrit derriere lui.

\- allez entre. Le duo entra dans la réserve d'un café. Ils ouvrirent une porte et atterrirent devant les toilettes du café. Ils s'avancèrent dans le bar et sortirent par la droite. Ils étaient à hors de porté de la vue des hommes de la team Stark. Ils regagnèrent la planque indiqué par Daredevil.

\- on a faillit se faire prendre par iron patriot. Lacha Scott en se laissant tombé sur le sol.

\- ouais... Dit Sam en baissant les yeux en s'asseyant également sur le sol bétonné. Scott remarqua la tristesse dans le regard de Sam Wilson.

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a faucon?

\- il était mon ami... Tout comme Nath.

\- c'était plus que ça non? Toi et Nath.

\- ça aurait pu être plus que ça... Mais elle est partie dans le mauvais camps.

\- c'est domage.

\- oui c'est domage pour elle. Conclut Sam.

.

* * *

.

 **Scarlet Witch et Winter Soldier.**

 **.**

\- On sortira demain.

\- Comment?

\- Tu feras diversion, je l'étrangerais.

\- J'espère que ton plan va marcher Buchanan.

\- Appelle moi James. Ou Bucky.

\- Hum ouais. Je pensais que seul captain avait le droit t'appeler comme ça.

\- Qu'est ce que t'insinu sorcière? Cracha Bucky en colère.

\- Je n'insinue rien "Bucky". dit Scarlett witch en souriant.

Le soldat de l'hiver Soupira et alla se plaquer contre le mur de la cellule sombre où ils étaient enfermés.

La sorcière regarda le mercenaire, il avait une triste mine. Il devait repenser à tout ça. À cette guerre. À cette mission qui le séparait de captain America.

\- Tu l'aimes bien hein... Avoue... Lacha la sorcière rouge.

\- Cap et moi c'est du passé! Grogna l'ex militaire. "Et toi la visison!" dit il en souriant maintenant.

\- C'est du passé aussi, il est à choisir son camp. Dit elle tristement.

\- Tu as choisis le tiens. Tu aurais pu le suivre mais tu as suivi l'archer. Ajouta t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai choisis les idées de captain America ça n'a rien à voir avec Hawkeye. Lança la jeune femme.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, hein, avoue. Titilla Bucky en reprenant sa propre phrase.

\- On est liés... Quelques part on est liés oui. Avoua Wanda.

\- L'amour! Dit le soldat en riant.

\- Mon frère. Conclut la sorcière rouge.

\- Dormons un peu demain, on sort d'ici et trouve ce machin.

Wanda acquiessa et s'allongea sur le sol. Elle placa ses mains jointes sous sa tête. Ferma les yeux et repensa à son frère, mort en héros pour en sauver un autre.

Le réveil fut dur pour les deux patisant de la team cap. La nuit avait été rude. Ils entendirent des pas, ils se firent un signe de la tête pour acquiescer leur plan. Un homme habillé d'un costume noir entra dans la pièce. Wanda exécuta le plan.

\- pourrais-je aller au toilette monsieur?

\- Sûrement pas. Dit l'homme en riant.

\- Laissez-moi! Détachez moi. Avez; vous peur? L'homme recula. "Oui c'est ça vous avez pour d'une femme sans défense... Titilla la sorcière. Lhomme s'approcha d'elle.

Bucky sauta sur l'homme, il serra sa gorge avec sa main métallique. L'homme s'écroula, il prit les clefs de l'homme et courut vers Wanda pour la detacher, mais un deuxième entra et immobilisa le soldat de l'hiver. Il les attacha. Wanda et Bucky étaient maintenant pied et poing liées.

\- je suis désolé. dit Wanda alors que l'homme sortait de la pièce.

\- c'est rien sorcière... Tu n'y es pour rien... Lacha Bucky tout de même un peu blasé.

\- c'est de ma faute. Tu aurais du fuir sans moi. Lacha la femme en baissant les yeux.

\- c'est de la faute à Stark! Cracha le mercenaire.

\- tu ne l'aimes pas à cause de cette guerre ou... Parce que lui et cap ... Enfin tu sais. Murmura la jeune femme.

\- Steve est libre d'aimer qui il veut. Répondit il sèchement.

\- tu aurais tenté? s'il avait été célibataire avant ça? Demanda la sorcière rouge.

\- tu aurais tenté avec Clint si t'étais pas avec la vision? S'amusa de dire Bucky.

\- il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Clint?! Quand est ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne?! S'énerva Wanda.

\- vous étiez toujours fourré ensemble! Lacha Bucky en s'installant au mieux contre la paroi du mur.

\- on s'entendait bien. Dit seulement la femme.

\- vous parliez pendant des heures... Dans les cursives, à la base de Chicago.

\- on avait besoin de se confier tout les deux. Murmura Wanda tristement.

\- sur quoi? Demanda le curieux.

\- Pietro. dit seulement la jeune femme.

\- ton frère.

\- oui... Il nous manquait. Il me manque toujours d'ailleurs. Dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

\- l'archer et lui... Ils étaient ensemble non?

\- non... Mon frère ... Pietro l'aimait bien. Il voulait lui avouer avant que... Avant qu'il ne se sacrifie ... Pour lui. Finit par dire la sorcière. Ses yeux commencaient à s'humidifier. Les souvenirs de la mort de son frère refaisait surface.

\- et l'archer? Demanda surnoisement Bucky.

\- Hawkeye est marié... Enfin il l'était. Pauvre Clint perdre sa femme comme ça... Murmura Wanda.

\- ah oui, j'ai entendu elle s'est pendue. C'est ça? Lacha Bucky simplement.

\- tu es vraiment sinistre ! Gronda la femme.

\- oh ça va!

\- elle s'est donné la mort... A cause de tout ça. les iron légions sont venues chez eux pendant que Clint et nous elaborions un plan pour te faire sortir de ta celulle soit disant passant! Elle a réussit à leur échapper. Elle a confié les enfants à ses parents. Et quand elle revenue, elle entendue que la base du shield avait explosé... Elle s'est donné la mort pensant que Clint avait péri... On était déjà parti à ta recherche ... Conclut la femme. Les larmes étaient à présent tombes le long de ses joues.

\- c'est une triste histoire... Mais maintenant il est plus marié, il peut se taper ton frère. La sorcière s'énerva elle tentait de faire venir sa magie, en vain puisque la cellule en particule d'annulation magique, annihilait ses pouvoirs.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de mon frère! Il est mort! Il est mort! Cria t-elle en pleurant.

\- calme toi. C'est bon... Je suis désolé... Calme toi Maximoff. La sorcière se calma peu à peu et se recroquevilla sur elle même.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai eu un léger souci de sauvegarde lors du chapitre précédent. J'avais corrigé et modifié le doc mais j'avais sûrement mal (ou pas) appuyé sur save. Donc voilà maintenant c'est fait.

Petite précision: Dans les comics Wanda et la vision se marient... Il me semble même qu'ils ont trois enfants...

Loki Quicksilver: merci pour ta review et comme je l'ai dis j'avais mal enregistré. C'est marrant que les couple tel que Wanda/vision te surprennent car c'est le seul vrai couple... Enfin dans les comics du moins. Oui c'est triste pour Laura... Enfin c'est pas non plus mon perso préféré.

Et la team Stark arrive!

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Civil War 2

.

TEAM STARK

.

 **Iron Man, War Machine et Spider-Man.**

 **.**

Tony réglait son dernier jouet avec l'aide de Rhodey. Le jeune Parker regardait d'un œil plutôt amusé, les deux amis batailler pour avoir le dernier mot. Le plus jeune des trois alla rejoindre la vision qui s'était penché sur une équation que Stark n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

Rhodey sauta directement sur l'occasion pour en savoir plus sur son histoire avec captain America

\- Un café? Proposa Rhodey en attrapant la cafetière.

\- Je finis ça dabord. Murmura Stark sans lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Allez un café comme ça tu me racontes la suite. Iron man soupira et se tourna vers son ami qui lui tendait déjà une tasse. " bon alors il t'a laissé en plan après t'avoir dévoré le cou."

\- Il m'a pas "dévoré" le cou. Il l'a juste... Embrassé... Dit Tony agacé.

\- Donc la suite. S'empressa de dire Rhodey en se frottant les mains.

L'ingénieur soupira une énième fois et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Je m'étais déjà posé plein de question. Parce que... Oui.. Il... il me faisait de l'effet. Et ce baiser... Ça m'a chamboulé. Je suis parti voir Pepper. Elle m'a envoyé chier comme tu t'en doute. Je suis retourné chez moi. J'ai picoler. Et je l'ai appelé, je lui ai dis que j'avais envie de lui. Qu'il m'attirait. Il m'a envoyé chier gentiment... Il m'a dit qu'on en reparlera quand je serais pas bourré.

\- Tu l'as revu quand! S'impatienta Rhodey.

\- Vous êtes parti en mission en Russie juste après. Donc... Je l'ai pas vu tout de suite. Tony se tue pendant un moment. Rhodey le regarda, il voulait savoir la suite mais il laissa le génie repenser à tout ça... Iron patriot savait que son ami avait aimé captain, bien plus qu'il n'avait aimer Pepper. Il connaissait ses sentiments. Tony reprit. "Je me suis tapé un mec! Lacha t-il. "pendant que vous étiez en mission, je me suis tapé un mec. Je l'ai payé, un gigolo. Je voulais savoir... Si les mecs m'attiraient ou si c'était seulement lui... Verdict: j'aime cap et non les mecs en général. Enfin si les autres m'attirent un peu aussi mais pas autant que lui... Bref... Au moins j'étais plus puceau... Avec les mecs mais si c'était pas genial... J'ai attendu et attendu qu'il revenait. Tu m'as appelé pour me dire comment s'était passé ta première mission.

\- Putain je m'en souviens. Tu voulais absolument me féliciter! T'es venu pour lui! pas pour moi en fait! Enfoiré !

\- Mais non, je suis venu pour toi. J'avoue c'était aussi un peu pour lui... Je voulais le voir... Il était dans la salle d'entraînement. Je suis allé le trouver. Je l'ai embrassé. Et je lui ai dit.

 _\- je suis à jeun et j'ai envie de toi! Ça te va?"_

 _\- Tony... Je... Dit-il un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai posé ma main sur ses pectoraux_

 _\- Ce soir, je t'invite au resto. Je viens te récupèrer à 19h. Ne soit pas en retard. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

Je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois et je suis partie. Chacun son tour. Je suis rentré chez moi je me suis préparé, j'ai bricolé un peu. Je me suis re changer à nouveau et je suis allé le chercher. Il était... Beau? Sublime! Il était sublime oui... Il entré dans la bagnole, on a pas parlé, même au resto. On était muet comme des carpes. Pourtant tu me connais... Je suis un moulin à paroles mais là j'avais peur de tout faire foirrer. Je l'ai raccompagné. Je l'ai embrassé, il était rouge comme une pivoine. Dit Stark en riant. Il a bafouillé pour me dire bonne soirée et je suis parti.

\- je m'en souviens... Nath vous avez vu. Elle nous a tout dit.

\- La garce... Bon allez au boulot maintenant.

Tony et Rhodey continuèrent de régler leurs repulseurs. Enfin Tony les régler et Rhodey le regardait. Au bout d'une petite heure à batailler entre les repulseurs de War machine et l'impatience de celui ci justement, il eut presque fini.

\- Alors? Demanda Rhodey qui s'impatientait.

\- Ça a arrive deux petites minutes. Répondit Tony excédé que Rhodey lui pose la question toutes les cinq minutes. Il finissait de souder le dernier fils lorsque la porte de son labo souvrit.

\- hey Spidey regarde c'est presque fini. Dit Rhodey qui aperçut le jeune homme entrer dans le labo.

\- cool... Dit le jeune en roulant des yeux. Visiblement un peu blasé.

\- Bon cette fois ci c'est bon... Tu le pètes pas hein. Gronda Iron Man en fronçant les yeux face à son ami.

\- Génial! Je vais l'essayer tout de suite! Lança iron patriot.

\- Attention Rhodey... Soupira Tony.

\- Laisse faire le pro Tony. Lança le colonel Rhodes en quittant la pièce surexcité.

\- il va se viander c'est sûre. Dit le jeune Parker en se hissant sur l'établit.

\- il a intérêt à pas l'abimer.

\- Je peux faire quoi? Demanda Spider-Man.

\- Euh... Passer l'aspirateur. Proposa Tony en riant.

\- Tony... Soupira l'homme araignée

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Raconte moi..

\- Raconte moi quoi? Demanda Stark

\- La suite de ton histoire avec cap?

\- T'es chiant... On en était arrivé où?

\- Euh... je me souviens plus. Tu l'as emmené au restau! Dit Spidey le doigt en l'air.

\- Donc j'ai emmené cap au resto. On a pas beaucoup parlé.

\- Pourtant tu parles beaucoup. Dit Spidey qui a fait rire le milliardaire.

\- Ouais mais pas là. Je l'ai raccompagné et je suis reparti. Et j'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Toute la route. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi. Je lui envoyé un message. Enfin j'ai demandé à Jarvis de le faire. Mais bon. Et on s'est donné rendez-vous ...

\- Tu lui as dis quoi?

\- À qui?

\- À captain America! Le message?

\- Ah euh..

" J'ai passé une excellente soirée. J'aurais jamais cru que captain America serait le seul capable à me la faire fermer sans même l'ouvrir.

\- Ça veut rien dire. Dit Spidey en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ben si! S'énerva Tony.

\- Et lui? il t'a répondu quoi?

\- Pareil... Ça veut rien dire. Soupira t-il. Donc je lui en ai renvoyé un.

" J'ai pas beaucoups parler je voulais pas tout faire foirer avec toi. J'espère que t'as pas été déçu du silencieux Stark."

\- Wahou quel message de ouff. Se moqua l'homme araignée.

\- Ah ça va! Et je lui ai donné rendez vous le lendemain. Chez moi, au soir, pour dîner. J'étais trop stressé. Dit il en ouvrant les yeux en grand se rapelant dans quel etat d'anxiété il était.

\- Et donc la suite.

\- Tu m'emmerde Parker. Bon... Il était à l'heure à 19h tapante. Il était... Lui... Steve Rogers... J'étais super tendu. Je l'ai emmené dans le salon, pour boire l'apéro.

 _\- cap.. Steve.. Repris-je._

 _[ - Tony... Dit il avec un sourire magnifique._

 _\- Entre, met toi à l'aise. On.. on va aller dans le salon. Se boir un verre. histoire de se détendre. Dis-je super tendu._

 _\- Je suis pas tendu. Me dit-il._

 _\- Moi si. Avoue ai-je. Je nous ai servi un verre. On s'est installé sur le canapé. J'ai allumé le feu. Le feu virtuel. J'aurais peut être du faire installer une vraie cheminée. Enfin bref. Donc on était là, tout les deux. Je le regardais, il était si beau. Si... Angélique. Il m'a embrassé. J'étais tétanisé. Et en même temps j'avais trop envie de le toucher. Mais j'ai rien fais. Il a rompu le baiser. Il la demandé si j'allais bien._

 _\- Tony ça va?_

 _\- oui à part que... Je suis super tendu..._

 _\- on..je... On peut tout arrêter... Je voudrais pas que..._

 _\- non non cap... Tu me plais... Avoue ai-je. C'est juste que... Tu es le première mec. Que.._

 _\- je suis ton première mec quoi, tout simplement..._

 _\- Non. Enfin si on va dire que sexuellement ...je suis pas puceau ...avec les mecs , les filles non plus tu t'en doutes mais j'ai jamais.. Je suis jamais sorti avec un mec._

 _\- Moi non plus... Tu es le premier. Mavoue t-il._

 _\- Je t'aime beaucoup cap. j'aimais déjà captain America. Avant que.. Enfin que tu reviennes à la vie. Et je crois que j'aime aussi Steve Rogers. Tu comprends?_

 _\- Oui, Tony, je comprends dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.]_

\- Et donc après vous êtes monté ?

\- Monter où? Demanda Stark surpris.

\- Chambre! Dit seulement Spidey.

\- Spidey! Non! Rala Stark. "bon allez... C'est l'heure de faire une pause et d'aller manger un bout."

\- Non je veux savoir la suite?!

\- Plus tard Spidey, plus tard.

.

 **La vision et Spider-Man.**

 **.**

Après avoir trainer dans le labo de Stark a regarder les deux amis se lancer des piques, Le jeune Parker alla rejoindre la vision. Il était le bras de droit de Stark mais il ne partait jamais au combat, il l'aidait dans ses recherches. Cependant aujourd'hui il assista la vision.

\- Peter, comment allez vous? Demanda la vision.

\- ça va... Je m'ennuie un peu... Dites, vous croyez que ça va se terminer un jour... Cette guerre? Demanda naïvement Peter.

\- Un jour oui. Nous vainquerons captain America. Le jeune Parker se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en cuire noir.

\- Ça m'enchante pas des masses... Il était mon héros... Je ne suis plus sûr d'être d'accord ... Avoua le jeune garçon.

\- Parker mon ami. Ressaisissez vous. Dit la vision d'une voix calme.

\- Elle vous manque pas?

\- Qui donc? Demanda la vision en ne lâchant pas son équation des yeux.

\- Votre copine, la sorcière.

\- Wanda... Elle... Me manque oui... Parfois... Elle... Elle pourrait tous nous tuer. Son pouvoir est immense. Lança t-il en se tournant l'homme araignée.

\- Je sais... Ouais... T'challa m'a expliqué pour les murs de sa cellule.

\- quel mur? quel celulle? Demanda la vision en s'approchant du jeune homme.

\- Celle de votre copine avec le soldat d'hiver.

\- Wanda?

\- Hum... Acquiesça Parker qui jouait avec un stylo.

\- Wanda est dans une cellule? Demanda vision en arrachant le stylo des mains de Peter.

\- Ouais... C'est Nath et lui qui les ont attrappé. Il a créer une sortie de champs de proton d'annulation de pouvoir divin. Informa le jeune garçon.

\- Qui empêche les ondes surnaturelles de passer?

\- Ouais un truc dans ce style. Ajouta Parker.

\- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu?

\- Tu le savais pas?

\- Non! S'indigna la vision qui s'était rendu compte que ses compagnons lui cachait ses choses.

\- Peut être que ils se sont dit que ça te ferait mal au coeur.

\- Je n'ai pas de coeur. Lacha la vision en décollant.

\- Oauis ben, façon de parler.

\- Il faut que je vois la veuve noire.

\- elle est partie avec t'challa.

La vision sorti immédiatement de la pièce laissant le jeune Parker encore une fois seul.

\- OK et moi je fais quoi... Mais rien Parker reste là... Murmura Spider-Man énervé d'être encore seul.

La vision quant à elle, alla en ville chercher t'challa et Natasha. Il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient mais il mériterait tout en oeuvre pour les trouver.

.

 **Black Widow, War Machine et Black Panther.**

 **.**

Rodhey alla rejoindre alla faire un tour en ville pour montrer ses nouveaux repulseurs. Il se pavaner pour montrer sa bel amurme. Il alla voir plusieur partisan de la team Stark puis finit par rejoindre Natasha et T'Challa. Rhodey cru voir un visage familier pendant un instant mais il avait dû se tromper. Après avoir fait quelques galipettes dans les airs sous l'oeil las de black widows, war machine reprit sa route.

Natsha et Tchalla, le binôme provisoire remontaient la rue. La veuve noire était à l'affût, si des ennemis étaient sur les terres de L'iron, elle les trouverait et leurs ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Natasha Romanoff n'était pas une sentimentale. Elle arrivait toujours ou la vie arrivait toujours à faire en sorte qu'elle soit une solitaire. T'challa lui avait d'autre préoccupation. Il était le roi du wakanda. Il avait de grande responsabilité mais pour l'instant, il serait allié à Stark et aux partisans de cette loi qui avaient engagé cette guerre.

\- regarde à droite ! Je ragarde à gauche. Ordonna la femme.

\- Et si c'est ton ami qui est ici? Demanda la panthère.

\- Ses flèches ne me font pas peur! Lacha black widows sans le regarder.

\- Non pas lui, le faucon? dit simplement t'challa

\- Sam... Souffla t-elle. "Je n'ai pas peur de lui non plus." Ajoute black widows.

\- J'ai entendu parler que vous étiez ensemble? Demanda t'challa

\- Tu devrais pas écouter les rumeurs surtout lorsque elle sont inexactes. Répondit seulement la femme tout en balayant la rue des yeux.

\- Pourtant tout le monde le dit.

\- Et bien ils se trompent. Il n'y a jamais rien entre nous. Bien que... Dit la femme en le regardant à présent.

\- Bien que? Demanda la panthère noire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la chance ou au contraire la guigne mais à chaque fois que je m'approche trop de quelqu'un... Il se passe un truc... Dit finalement la femme.

\- Comme?

\- Bruce par exemple. Souffla t-elle.

\- Le monstre vert.

\- Ouais... Il est parti. Souffla t-elle, son monstre vert lui manquait.

\- Et Hawkeye? Demanda t-il.

\- Hawkeye... C'est encore plus compliqué... Ce n'est qu'un ami., c'était qu'un ami, c'était mon meilleur ami, ça me désole qu'il soit de l'autre côté, j'aurais préféré l'avoir avec moi. Mais c'est comme ça c'est la vie. Tout comme Sam... T'challa regarda la veuve noire de biais et lança.

\- vous étiez ensemble...

\- Non mais... On en été pas loin... Il a choisit le mauvais camp. Tout comme cap et Clint. Ajouta celle ci.

\- Je t'aurais bien vu avec Stark. Lança t'challa en riant.

\- Stark? Il faudrait que j'ai quelques chose entre les jambes pour lui plaire. Répondit la veuve en riant.

\- C'est pas faux, j'avais oublié ce détail. Dit il en la rejoignant dans son fou rire.

\- Allez concentre toi T'challa au lieu de te mêler de ma vie privée. Lança tout de même la femme.

\- Donc tu aimais bien le faucon plus que tu ne le dis. Et je suis sûre qu'avec Hawkeye c'était pareil.

\- Oui! Oui... J'aimais bien Sam ... Mais... C'est trop tard... Il est passé à l'ennemi. Et en ce qui concerne Clint... Ça fait longtemps qu'on... Il était distant avec moi, avec les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Il était tout le temps fourré avec la sorcière. Depuis Ultron, il est devenu bizare. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la bas. Mais il en est revenu bouleversé. Dit la jeune femme tristement. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami. Depuis la guerre en Sokovie, le père de famille n'était plus le même. Il semblait triste et se sentait coupable.

\- Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de la sorcière? Demanda t'challa.

\- Peut être? C'est peut être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est resté dans leur côté, pour elle. Il m'a abandonné pour cette sorcière... Ça me désole mais je suis pas sentimentale... Qu'ils aillent se foutre lui et le faucon.

\- Et captain america. Ajouta la panthère noire.

\- Ouais et tout ceux qui ont choisi la mauvaise voix. Bon putain ils sont où ces fumiers? Lança la veuve en regardant autour d'elle. On va le trouver ce fumier. Lacha encore la veuve noire.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer. c'était peut être un leurre.

\- Des secret Avengers. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Qui que se soit. Dit elle déterminée à trouver les intrus.

\- Rentrons.

\- Veuve noire. Lança une voix synthétique.

\- Vision? Dit elle en le voyant voler au dessus de sa tête.

\- Où est Wanda? Demanda l'androïde.

\- Wanda? Dit elle surprise de la question.

\- Oui où est elle?

\- Vision elle est avec eux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? tu sais bien elle est passé à l'ennemi. Dit elle d'un air désolé.

\- Wanda n'est pas mon ennemi... Et elle peut tous nous anéantir. Enchaina la vision.

\- Ouais ben justement on ferait mieux de s'en méfier de la sorcière rouge. Dit seulement t'challa.

\- Dit moi où elle est! sale vermine! ou je vous tuerais tout les deux. Lança la vision visiblement très en colère.

\- Vision... C'est pour nous protéger... Comme tu l'as dit, elle peut tous nous anéantir. Répondit la veuve noire doucement pour le calmer

\- Je veux la voir... Lança la vision.

\- Nous t'accompagnerons à elle. Informa Natasha.

\- Nath! S'interposa la panthère noire.

\- La vision ne fera rien qui nous nuira. Dit seulement Nath. "n'est ce pas? ?" Demanda t-elle alors à la vision.

\- Je veux voir Wanda. Ajouta encore l'androïde.


	3. Chapter 3

À partir de ce chapitre, les deux teams sont dans le même chapitre. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous perdre. Car parfois quelques membre de la team cap est avec la team Stark et vice versa.

Loki Quicksilver: un grand merci pour ton comm. Ne t'inquiète pas je continuerai à publier cette fic. Elle est déjà terminé il y aura 7chapitre et je vais publier tout les deux jours. Et moi aussi je suis dingue de Hawksilver... Je ne sais pas si ça se voit. Lol. Enfin voilà merci a toi et gros bisous.

Enjoy .

* * *

CHAPITRE 3.

.

TEAM CAP

.

 **Captain America et Hawkeye.**

 **.**

Ils continuèrent à longer la forêt. La lumière de la ville approchait à grand pas. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la ville. Un sweat à capuche recouvrait Steve Rogers tandis qu'un chapeau de cowbow et des lunettes de soleil cachait le visage de Clint Barton. La ville était aux couleurs de Tony. Éclairés de partout. Des enseignes Stark Industrie clignotaient. Des iron légion allaient et venaient au coeur de la ville. Captain America eut un frisson lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de l'homme qu'il avait aimé qui s'illuminait sur un panneau de pub pour son gala de fin d'année.

Sur la route qui les menaient vers Scott et Sam, le curieux Clint voulait en savoir plus sur l'histoire qui liait captain america et iron man.

\- Et donc, il t'a déposé là et il t'a seulement dit bonne nuit? Demanda Clint.

\- Tony à beau jouer les gros dur, il est sensible et parfois même timide... avec moi dans tout les cas. Quand on est seul. Dit Steve en tournant dans une rue. Il vit le visage de Clichangernge de couleur.

\- J'allais le dire. Et donc? La suite? Continua Barton.

\- La suite. cap soupira puis continua. "Je l'ai revu qu'en mission. Avec le 084 dans le New Jersey." précisa t-il.

\- Ah je m'en souviens, c'était pas là qu'il est arrivé en marchant tranquillement dans son armure? Dit il en pouffant de rire.

\- Si... Il était fiers qu'on avait besoin de lui et de son cerveau de génie. .. Je croyais qu'il serait mal à l'aise mais non... Il est arrivé avec son sarcasme habituel... Dit Rogers en haussant les épaules.

\- Et non la bouche en coeur comme tu l'espérais...

\- Je n'espérais rien... Enfin ... Steve s'arrêta et regarda Clint.

\- Mon oeil, oui. Dit aussitôt Clint le doigt sous la pommette pour lui montrer son globe oculaire.

\- OK, OK. Capitula le chef des secrets Avengers. "J'espérais bien plus..." Avoua t-il. Puis il reprit. "Dans le Quinjet, il s'est assis à mes côtés et m'a donné un second rendez-vous." dit Rogers souriant aux souvenirs d'un Tony tout timide.

\- Je me demandais bien pourquoi il repartait en quinjet! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Dit Clint en souriant à ce souvenir.

\- Donc au soir, je.. j'ai débarqué chez lui... Avec des fleurs... mauvaise idée ! J'ai vu à sa tête que cela ne lui avait pas plu dut tout. Bref on a passé une excellente soirée. Dit cap souriant au passé. Clint souriait également à la vue d'un grand sourire sur les lèvres de captain America. "Et puis on a continué à se voir... Ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'on... Enfin.. Quand... Quand vous l'avez sût quoi..."

\- Quel cachotier... Et vous faisisiez un beau couple ... Jusqu'à tout ceci... Jusqu'à Bucky. Dit finalement Clint.

\- Bucky n'y est pour rien. S'offusqua captain. "Je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour ça. Pour cette loi. ..." Dit cap en haussant le ton. Puis il se calma. Et avoua à son ami. "Tony voulait nous épargner... Wanda, Sam, toi et moi..." Cap inspira une grosse bouffée d'air puis extirpa l'air avant de lâcher. "Le fait qu'on recrute Bucky à tout fait explosé... Ce n'est pas à cause de Bucky." dit il tristement. ... "Je combat le mal et les inégalités. Bucky ne méritait pas ça. .. De mourir ainsi... Il est une victime ...comme toutes les personnes qui ont été optimisés... J'ai le devoir de protéger les innocent et les victimes. Et s'il faut combattre Tony je... J'ai le devoir de le faire. On est presque arrivé près de chez Murdock." Enchaina Rogers en regardant ses instructions et le nom de la rue dans laquelle ils venaient d'arrivé.

.

 **Winter Soldier et Scarlett witch.**

 **.**

Ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'ils étaient enfermés Bucky et elle , et Wanda Maximoff comme cait à perdre espoir. Elle commençait à se demander si ils s'en sortiraient vivant cette fois ci. Bucky s'en voulait d'être tombé dans la gueule du loup. Ils avaient eût un indice sur une capsule et il s'était pointé en Sokovie sans avoir prévenu personne en embarquant la sorcière rouge avec lui.

\- Bucky?

\- Oui. Répondit le soldat sans même la regarder.

\- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir? Demanda t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien... J'aimerai y croire. Lui confie le mercenaire.

\- Moi aussi. ... Tu l'aimes hein! Demanda telle.

\- Qui ça?

\- Cap. Dit seulement la femme.

\- Wanda... Soupira t-il.

\- Tu peux me le dire ...on va mourir de toute façon. Dit elle tristement en regardant son pendentif qu'elle chérissait.

\- Je... Steve... Je l'aimais bien mais... Même si Stark est contre lui... Son coeur est à lui. Dit Bucky tristement. Il avait réalisé que Steve ne serait jamais à lui. Il avait remarqué que Steve était amoureux d'un seul homme. Et ce n'était pas lui, malheureusement.

\- Je pense pas qu'il l'aime encore... Après tout ça, j'en doute.

\- Tu te trompes... Je l'ai vu ... je le vois dans ses yeux... Il l'aime toujours ... et il l'aimera sans doute toujours. Finit il par dire.

\- Omnia vincit amore. L'amour vainquera de tout... Je sais de quoi que tu parles. Fit la sorcière en pensant à son frère.

\- Tu parles de toi et de l'androïde? Demanda aussitôt Bucky.

\- Je parle de... Je parle de mon frère. Dit elle.

\- Mais l'androïde? tu l'aimes?

\- Ce n'est pas ... Je parlais de... Je peux te confier un secret? Demanda Wanda.

\- On va crevé, donc oui. Répondit le mercenaire pessimiste.

\- Hawkeye... Il n'était pas indifférent à Pietro... C'est de ça qu'on parlait lui et moi. Il aimait mon frère. Et même après sa. ... Disparition, il l'aimait encore , il l'aime toujours. Lui confia t-elle.

.

 **Falcon et Antman.**

 **.**

Après avoir esquivé Rhodey, t'challa et Natasha, Sam et Scott continuèrent à marcher au coeur de la ville. La planque était encore loin et il ne fallait pas prendre trop de risque. Sam décida de crever l'abcès avec Scott.

\- Je te l'ai jamais dit Scott mais, je suis désolé pour Hope. Dit Sam en regardant le visage de son ami. Sam attendait une réaction de colère ou de tristesse. Mais rien ne venait Scott avait le visage fermé. Puis il explosa.

\- Je tuerais Stark de mes propres mains. Hope ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Non elle ne le méritait pas. Dit il en baissant les yeux sur le macadam.

\- Vraiment désolé. Elle... Elle était une personne ... Bien pensait il. Mais au fond il ne la connaissais pas.

\- Elle était ma vie. Dit Scott.

\- Tu as encore ta fille. Dit Sam en posant une main sur son épaule pour le reconforter.

\- Encore heureux! Dit Scott en fronçant les yeux vers Sam. "Cassy reste ma... C'est elle m'a vie... Hope était un bonus. Je la vengerais." finit il par dire.

\- Je t'aiderai à tuer Stark. Lacha Sam.

\- Tu me surprends Sam... Je pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de le tuer. Dit Scott en regardant au loin. Pensant que Wilson ne pourrait jamais tuer quoique se soit.

\- Il m'a prit Nath... Elle n'est peut être pas décédé. Mais elle n'est plus la même. Il m'a enlever ma Nath pour en mettre une autre à sa place. Une femme sans coeur. Je le hais pour ça. Enchaina t-il les yeux plein de colère et de mépris.

\- Quelques part oui, il l'a tué. Dit seulement Scott qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Nath était en vie elle. Alors que hope, elle, ne l'était plus.

\- Elle n'était pas comme ça! Enfin si elle l'a était quand elle a rencontré Clint. Elle était comme ça. Et il a réussi à la faire changer. Le shield et les avengers ont réussit. le docteur Banner à beaucoup contribué à ce changement. Cap aussi. Dit il tristement. "Et... Stark la fait régresser... Je le hais." dit-il la rage au ventre.

* * *

TEAM STARK.

.

 **Iron man et War machine.**

 **.**

Après avoir des galipettes dans son armure, Rhodey revint vers son ami. Il voulait en savoir plus. Stark lui était occupé à regarder toutes les caméras de sa tour.

\- Les repulseurs sont au poil. Bon la suite. Enchaina Rhodey.

\- Quel suite? Demanda Stark sans quitter des yeux ses écrans.

\- Cap! Lacha Rhodey en s'asseyant sur l'établit en face de Stark.

\- On s'est revu sur une mission. On était à deux à l'arrière du quinjet. Nath et Clint était dans le cockpit. Dit Stark se rendant à l'évidence que Rhodey ne le laisserais pas regerder ses écrans de contrôle.

\- Et donc t'as réinvité Rogers! Dit Rhodey souriant.

\- Ouais... On a mangé aux chandelles... Avec ses fleurs. Dit Tony en roulant des yeux.

\- Quel fleur? S'etrangla Rhodey.

\- Il s'est pointé avec un bouquet de fleur! Ringard! Et puis je suis pas une fillette.! Bref... On s'est rapproché... Beaucoup... Dit Tony souriant. "Cap est très endurant! Et la suite tu la connais." dit Stark en tentant de voir ses écrans.

\- Oauis le lendemain tu m'as appelé tout excité. Dit Rhodey en riant.

\- J'étais pas tout excité! S'offusqua Tony.

\- Tu l'étais! Insista Rhodey.

\- OK, j'avoue, je l'étais.. Et puis y'a eut cette proposition de loi... Il était pas pour... Tu te rappelles? Quand je vous ai demandé votre avis à tous?

\- Ouais... La moitié était contre. Répondit Rhodey en faisant une grimace.

\- Je lui avais promis de leur laisser la vie sauve. Confia Tony.

\- Ah oui? Je savais pas... Il n'a pas accepté ?

\- Si... Mais tu sais que ceux qui ne sont pas sur la liste sont considérés comme mauvais et dangereux. À abattre... Ajouta t-il. "Il y avait donc beaucoup de nom. Dont son cher Bucky... Il a préféré sauvé son gars... Au lieu de moi finalement." dit Stark le coeur meurtri. Cap était l'unique homme qu'il avait aimé. Et sans doute le seul.

\- Ouais ...la suite, je la connais. Dit Rhodey tristement en voyant Tony les larmes aux yeux.

.

 **Black widows, black panther et vision.**

 **.**

Les trois partisans de la team Stark regagnèrent un jet. Ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre la Sokovie où Wanda et Bucky étaient retenu prisonnier.

\- J'espère que Wanda va bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne la pas touché. Ta Wanda. cracha la panthère.

\- Je l'espère. Ajouta la vision.

\- On est pas des monstres vision. Dis Natasha.

\- Tu l'aimes encore? Malgré qu'elle se bat contre nous? Lui demanda t'challa.

\- Elle a essayé de s'infiltrer dans la tour. Et à tenté de nous tuer. Enchaîner black widows.

\- On a du l'enfermer. Ajoute la panthère.

\- Je ne veux pas que des innocents meurent... Je l'aime oui. Avoua l'androïde.

\- Elle t'a quand même quitté pour suivre cap. Dit la panthère.

\- Je sais.. Mais.. Elle ne m'a pas fait de mal. Elle a choisit de partir. Sans vouloir me nuire. Je lui ai proposé de nous suivre, elle a refusé... Elle aurait pu me tuer, mai elle ne l'a pas fait. C'est une personne bien.

.

 **Spider-Man**

 **.**

Il est seul à présent dans le labo scientifique de vision. Il se demandait encore qu'il avait fait le bon choix en optant pour cette loi.

\- Jarvis ? Vaut mieux faire confiance à son coeur ou à son cerveau? Demanda t-il à l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Je ne suis doté ni de l'un ni de l'autre monsieur Parker. j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de réponse clair à vous offrir.

\- Tu n'es pas d'une grande aide. Dit Spider-Man en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez monsieur Parker.

Le jeune Parker se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux et tenter de discerner si oui il devait suivre son cerveau en acceptant cette loi. Ou bien suivre son coeur et suivre captain America dans sa lutte contre cette dites moi.

Captain America avait toujours été son héros. Il était perdu.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki Quicksilver (car je suppose que c'est toi) : oui Peter est souvent seul. Et rassure toi j'aime pas non plus Bucky. Parcontre Sam et Nath ne sont pas ensemble. Ils étaient à deux doigts de conclure mais ça s'est pas. Fait à cause de tout ce joyeux bordel justement. Car oui c'est un joyeux bordel.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

chapitre 4

.

Team cap.

.

 **Captain America et Hawkeye.**

.

Les deux compères continuèrent leur chemin dans le silence. Ils étaient à présent dans la rue où résidait Dardevil. La planque que leur avaient désigné Scott et Sam se trouvait à cinq heures de marche environ. Ils pourraient prendre les transports en commun mais c'était trop risqués. Ils étaient dotés de caméra de surveillance. Et des iron légion filtraient les entrées et sorties. Ils continuèrent donc à pieds.

\- Winter Soldier ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi. Lance subitement Clint. "Il n'a pas hésité à sauver Wanda "

\- C'est un bon gars, il est victime des expériences de Strucker... c'est qu'une victime..

\- Comment Tony a pu tenté de la tuer. Dit il en pensant à sa chère Wanda, sa petite protégée.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... J'aurais jamais cru qu'il en serait capable. Il n'est plus le même. Finit par dire cap, la gorge serrée.

\- Et pourtant ... cette loi la complètement chamboulé. Ajouta Barton.

\- Je t'ai dis ...il voulait juste faire voter cette loi. Le déclencheur de tout ceci ... C'est à cause de moi et de ma lubie à faire libérer Bucky. Se repprocha t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute cap ... Fury ne t'aurais jamais demandé de créer les secrets Avengers si c'était le cas. ... C'est ..c'est Tony le coupable, c'est à cause de sa loi. Dit Clint furieux.

\- La loi de Hill. Le shield nous l'a encore fait à l'envers! Soupira le captain America.

\- Heureusement que quelques agents relèvent le niveau. Dit Clint en donnant un coup de coude à cap qui comprit de suite.

\- Fury à toujours été droit. C'est un des seul en qui j'ai confiance. Mis à part toi. Ajouta l'ancien soldat.

\- J'ai confiance qu'en toi et en Wanda moi. ... Natasha! Comment elle a pu nous faire ça?! Dit il furieux contre son ancienne amie.

\- Il y a des agents infiltrés chez Stark. Confia cap.

\- Tu veux dire que Nath pourrait être infiltré ? Demanda Clint plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont les agents. Répondit cap l'air désolé.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Fury. Dit il seulement.

\- J'espère que tu ne trompe pas sur Fury. Déclara l'archer.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Dit seulement captain America.

.

 **Scarlett witch et vision.**

.

La cellule s'était ouverte devant eux. Bucky et Wanda avaient fait un bond. Black panther emmena le soldat d'hiver. Wanda criait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle criait jusqu'à que la vision atterissa devant elle.

\- Wanda ! Lança t-il.

\- N'approche pas. Cria la sorcière méfiante.

\- Wanda ma douce Wanda ...je ne savais pas... Dit il seulement.

\- Tu ne savais pas? Tu ne sais pas que cette loi a engendré tout ça? J'avais vu l'annihilation en toi. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Dit elle les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi. Je ne voulais pas de cette guerre. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Mais promet moi de ne rien faire contre ça. Laisse Stark et captain se battre. Mais ne t'en mêle pas. s'il te plaît.

\- Tu crois que je vais te faire confiance après ça? Je refuse. Au-revoir vision. Dit elle simplement.

La mission tenta de s'approcher mais elle ne le regardait plus. Il fit demi tour, dépité qu'elle ne choisisse pas de ne plus se mêler de ça.

.

 **Falcon, Ant-Man et Spider-Man**.

.

Après avoir parcouru toute la ville, les deux compères arrivèrent enfin à la planque. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un partisant de l'autre camps.

\- C'est un piège! Lança Sam.

\- Merde. Murmura Scott.

\- Non! je suis de votre côté. Déclara l'araignée.

\- Comment peux-tu être de notre côté? Demanda Scott prêt à se changer en une minuscule fourmi.

\- Tu es le bras droit de Stark. Déclara Sam en sortant ses armes, prêt à tirer.

\- Je... J'ai contacté captain America. C'est lui qui m'a révélé où vous étiez. J'ai peut être des informations. Dit calmement Spidey.

\- Quel genre d'information? Demanda Sam à présent septique quand aux intentions de l'araignée.

\- Vision... Il a apprit que... La sorcière rouge et le soldat d'hiver sont retenues par black widows et black panther. Annonça t-il.

\- Nath... Murmura Sam.

\- Ils sont en Sokovie. Cap voulait vous appelez mais il ne sait pas comment vous contactez. il m'a donné cet adresse. Il cherche à contacter pour Fury pour se rejoindre là bas. Ajouta Peter.

\- Là bas où? Demanda Scott.

\- En Sokovie. Déclara Parker.

\- En Sokovie... Répéta Sam en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi en Sokovie et pas ici? Se méfia encore Scott.

\- Je suppose qu'ils étaient là bas. Se défends comme le peut Parker.

\- Il faut qu'on aille en Sokovie. Déclara Sam

\- Mais ... Ce n'est pas la mission. Interrompit Scott.

\- Si wanda et Bucky se trouvaient là bas. C'est pour une bonne raison. Dit Sam a Scott puis se tourna vers Peter. "On te fait confiance Peter."

\- Ne nous déçoit pas. Ajouta Scott tout de même encore un peu méfiant.

.

Team Stark.

.

 **Iron man et war machine**

.

\- Tony je voulais te dire que je suis désolé que Rogers ait choisir le soldat d'hiver. Vraiment désolé... Je sais que tu aurais préféré l'avoir à tes côtés

\- Il ne voulait pas être à mes côtés, il voulait pas être mêler à tout ça... et... Je ne l'aurais pas forcer mais... J'ai vu dans son regard quand il a fait s'évader son bras de fer... Qu'il ne me laisserait pas le choix... Et qu'il sauverait son Bucky.

\- Je comprends pas. Il avait dit qu'il s'en mêlerais pas pourtant.

\- Et oui... Je me souviens encore de notre conversation ce jour là. Tony sourit. "C'était apres une nuit très agité... J'étais allongé sur le lit, complètement épuisé... Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il était endurant au lit?"

\- Oui tu me l'a déjà dis. .. Lacha Rhodey en roulant des yeux.

\- Il sortait de la douche. Une minuscule serviette autour de sa taille. Il était trop sexy... Bref je lui ai proposé de signer et il a refusé.

 _[ - hors de question de signer ça les héros aussi ont aussi le droit à la paix._

 _\- Oauis mais grâce à ça ils seront recensés et tout ceux qui ne le seront pas seront déclaré contre ou villain ._

 _\- Donc si je signe pas je serais catalogué comme tel?_

 _\- Tu seras l'exception à la règle... C'est une bonne idée! au moins on sait contre qui on se bat. Contre ceux non recensé ._

 _\- Je refuse._

 _\- Cap chéri... Réfléchi._

 _\- C'est tout réfléchi Tony. Je signerai pas. Il s'assoit à mes côté et me regarde. " Qu'adviendra t-il de la vie privée des héros ayant signé? Comment fera Barton et sa famille? Non c'est tout réfléchi Tony je signerai pas._

 _\- Chéri ste plait. Réfléchis y encore... Je te laisse un mois._

 _\- Un mois ou pas. Je refuse._

 _\- OK... Tu m'empêcheras pas de signer au moins ?_

 _\- Je... Je préfère pas y être mêler de près ou de loin. ... Je serais pas pour. Ni contre. Ok?_

 _\- Ni contre?_

 _\- Ouais... J'ai comme l'impression que d'être contre cette liste serait comme d'être contre toi. Et j'ai pas envie d'être contre toi.._

 _\- T'es sûre? Demandai-je en me levant et en l'entourant par la taille_

 _\- Mon coeur... Dit il en roulant des yeux._

 _\- T'adore est contre moi... Lance ai-je._

 _Cap soupira. "Tony... Mais attend si tu signes? Notre relation sera rendue publique?"_

 _\- Mmmm... Vu que tu es une exception ... Je nous préserverait... T'inquiète pas. je ferais rien qui nuira à notre couple..._

 _\- J'espère bien parce que je voudrais pas te perdre pour cette connerie._

 _]_

\- Et voilà...

\- Tout compte fait, c'est lui qui a fait éclaté votre couple avec le Winter soldier.

\- Il m'avait pourtant juré de rester neutre. . et il a choisit camp. Tiens Spidey ! Ça va?

\- Euh... Oui... Répondit Spider-Man qui était troublé parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tu viens nous aider? Demanda Tony.

\- Non je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. Dit Spider-Man en courant vers la chambre du génie.

.

 **Black widows et Scarlett witch.**

.

\- Tiens donc la veuve noire!

\- Je voulais te voir avant de te laisser croupir dans ta celulle. Dit elle.

\- Ah ah ah. Tu me fais pas peur widow... personne ne me fait peur ...surtout pas toi. Ajouta la sorcière rouge sûr d'elle.

\- Ferme la! Tu n'es qu'une. Sale gamine insignifiante. Cracha la veuve noire.

\- Et toi une garce! comment t'as pu choisir Stark au lieu de ton ami? Lacha Wanda.

\- ravale tes paroles sorcière! C'est de ta faute... tu l'as manipulé... Jamais il n'aurait délaissé Laura pour toi.. Déclara Natasha.

\- pour moi? Ah ah ah ...pour moi... Atteri Natasha. Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? Il est ton meilleur ami, enfin... Il l'était et tu n'as même pas remarqué ça. ça fait longtemps qu'il n'aime plus sa femme... depuis qu'on vous a rencontré en fait. Depuis Ultron.

\- Il ne t'aime pas ! Cria la veuve noire furieuse.

\- Oh je le sais bien oui... Je n'ai pas précisé.. Depuis "qu'on" vous a rencontré ? Non il ne m'aime pas... Mais il aime ma deuxième partie... Mon frère... Ajouta Maximoff.

\- mensonge! Cria encore Romanoff.

\- Oh que si ... et pas qu'un peu... Mon frère n'est plus parmis nous. et pourtant... Pourtant il a quitté sa femme pour les sentiments qu'il a envers Pietro. Dit Wanda avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle voyait que ça affectait la veuve noire ce genre de révélation.

\- Tu ments! Tu ments. Il allait voir Laura des qu'il le pouvait. Tu ments... Même au début de cette guerre il y allait tout le temps... Dit Natasha en tournant autour de sa proie.

\- tu le connais... Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Qu'il allait l'abandonner. Hawkeye est quelqu'un de bien comparé à toi. Tu te bats contre lui. Lui se bat pour Laura. Pour Pietro. Et pour tout les autres ...

\- tu ments. Tu le manipules. Cria la veuve noire en attrapant la gorge fine de la sorcière rouge. "Tu ments..." Lacha t-elle encore. Elle attrappa la chevelure etincellelante de la sorcière et glissa une lame sous sa gorge...

.

 **Spider-Man.**

.

Peter Parker fit les cents pas dans le labo de vision. Être avec Tony c'est d'être contre Cap. Être contre captain America... Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Il remonta jusque dans sa chambre. Une immense chambre entouré de gadget et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Jarvis ne l'avait pas aidé à prendre la bonne décision mais peut être que vision saurait l'aider.

Il se leva et sorti son Stark phone. Il regarda son répertoire téléphonique et tomba sur Nick Fury. Il appela tout de même la vision. Celle ci ne l'aide pas davantage mais l'informe de la capture de la sorcière rouge et du soldat d'hiver. Il en était estomaqué. D'accord le Winter Soldier était un criminel à ses yeux mais la douce Wanda ne l'était pas. Il retourna toutes ses affaires pour trouver comment contacter captain America. Si quelqu'un pouvait les aider c'était bien lui. Il ne trouva rien qui l'aida.

Il décida d'aller voir Tony. Peut être qu'il aura un mot une phrase qui l'empêcherait de penser à son héros, captain America.

Il descendit les étages et tomba sur une conversation entre Rhodey et Tony. Ils parlaient de lui. de son héros. De captain America.

Il remonta à l'étage de Stark et fouilla toutes ses poches. Ouvrit toutes les boîtes, il fini par tomber que ce qu'il recherchait. Une boîte dorée. Il l'ouvrit prudamment et remarqua tout d'abord. Une photo de Tony et Captain America. Un feuille pliée en quatre et une alliance. Il déplia la feuille.

"J'ai passé une nuit fabuleuse. Tout était parfait. Appelle moi. 0612345678. Steve."

C'était sûrement après leur première nuit. Il copia le numéro en espérant que Steve se servirait toujours du même numéro. Ce n'était pas son style d'acheter un nouveau portable. Il appella aussitôt le numéro.

À son grand soulagement c'est Steve qui décrocha. Il l'informa pour la captivité de Wanda et de Bucky. À son tour, Steve lui indiqua la planque de Scott et Sam. En espérant que Spidey ne les trahirait pas. Mais captain America faisait toujours confiance aux gens. Se serait t-il trompé cette fois ci.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le 5 ème chapitre!

Loki Quicksilver : Merci pour ton comms ça me touche vraiment et oui tout va changer... Encore heureux, j'ai envie de dire... Car c'est vraiment le bordel...

Ah ah oui Bucky est courant pour les sentiments de Clint. Par contre concernant la bague. Elle n'est pas dans une poche, elle est dans une boîte dans laquelle est aussi un petit mot de cap et une photo d'eux. Dans ma tête c'était plutôt leur alliance, sous entendu qu'ils étaient déjà unis... J'espère que la suite te plaira... Bisous à toi. À dans deux jours!

Bon allez trêve de bavardage.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Chapitre 5.

.

Team cap . 

.

 **Captain America, Winter Soldier et Black Panther.**

.

Cap et Clint étaient maintenant à bord du jet. Ils avaient réussi à contacter Fury et obtenir ce jet tout droit sorti de la naftaline. Wanda et Bucky etaient retenus prisonnier par Nath et T'challa. D'après Spider-Man, qui tenaît çà de la vision. Ils espéraient tout deux que ce n'était pas un piège.

Aussi bien l'un que l'autre n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, leurs amis étaient retenus, ils donneraient tout deux leur vie pour les sauver mais si c'était un piège, ils tomberaient droit dedans en ayant emporté Scott et Sam par la même occasion. En arrivant à la base désigné par Parker, les deux garçons se séparément l'un cherchant le soldat de l'hiver, l'autre la sorcière rouge.

Cap ouvrit toute les pièces et finit par tomber sur son ami et T'challa, le roi du Wakanda. Steve tenta de résonner la panthère noire mais rien n'y faisait. Black panther ne cédait pas, Captain America dû user d'autre moyen.

Un combat acharné se mit en place. Dans la lutte captain réussit à prendre les clés de la panthère et les lança à Bucky qui se libéra.

L'homme au bras de fer sauta à son tour aider son ami, ils réussirent à mettre la panthère noire à terre. Captain America ne voulait tuer personne, ils enchaînèrent la panthère noire et c'est à ce moment que Bucky remarqua que T'challa saignait beaucoups. Beaucoups trop. Il était mort.

.

 **Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch et Black Widows.**

 **.**

De son côté Clint fit de même, il ouvrit toutes les salles mais personne y était. Il descendit tous les étages et arriva près des cellules capitonnées. Puis il remarqua un champ de protons au loin. Il sortit son arc et une flèche explosive puis il ouvrit la porte calmement et tomba sur les seules personnes qui lui restait, hors mis ses enfants. Natasha Romanoff tenait la sorcière rouge par les cheveux, un couteau sous la gorge. Les yeux noires de colère.

\- Nath! Lâche la. Je m'oblige pas à te tuer! Cria Clint choqué par la scène devant lui. Il tourna autour de la table et se mit sur son flanc gauche.

\- Elle ment la sale vipère. Hurla la veuve noire.

\- Lâche là. Dit il à nouveau calmement.

\- Elle ment, tu l'aimes pas. T'es pas amoureux hein. Demanda Black Widows.

\- Quoi? Nath lache là... S'il te plaît. Implora l'archer. Nath lâcha la gorge de Wanda puis se tourna vers Clint.

\- Elle dit que tu es amoureux... du gamin, de son frère!

Clint regarda le sol. Puis lèva la tête à nouveau. "C'est vrai..." Avoua t-il. Il n'osait pas regarder son ex meilleure amie dans les yeux..

\- Quoi? Mais Clint t'es pas gay!.

\- Techniquement non... Mais... Son regard... Sa voix... Il la regarde enfin. "J'ai des sentiments amoureux pour lui ...Nath... Elle ne t'a pas menti..." La veuve noire s'assoit décomposée. "Nath!" Reprit l'agent en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. "Tony à tord... Sur cette loi. Je te jure. "

.

 **Falcon, Ant-Man, Spider-Man et Vision.**

 **.**

\- Vision. Dit Sam, supris de le voir.

\- Où sont Wanda et Bucky? Déclara aussitôt Scott.

\- En sécurité. Personne ne touchera à Wanda. Déclara vision.

\- Et Bucky? Il est innocent. Vision pourquoi? Pourquoi? Regarde déjà tout le mal qu'à fait Tony. Grogna Sam en colère sur son ancien ami.

\- Et les mecs regardez... Murmura Spider-Man. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Spider-Man. Devant un caisson. Ils approchèrent doucement.

\- C'est c'est... Begueya Scott Lang.

\- C'est Quicksilver... Murmura Sam, choqué.

\- On dirait qu'il dort. Dit Parker.

\- Il est reliés à ses fils. On dirait qu'il est en stase. Déclara la vision.

\- Vision débranche le. Ordonna Sam.

\- Attendez... Peut être qu'on va le tuer. Déclara Ant-Man.

\- Il est déjà sensé être mort Scott. Ajouta Sam en regardant le frère de son amie dormir.

Vision débrancha le jeune sokovien. Celui ci prit une grosse inspiration et se redressa. Tous le viserent l'homme, l'un avec ses toiles, le deuxième avec une arme à feu et le troisième avait rapetissi. Seul vision n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se méfier de lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et semblait lire en lui.

\- Pietro. Dit alors celui ci.

\- Vision... Dit aussitôt Pietro Maximoff.

\- Pietro! Tu es... Tu es vivant... Déclara Sam heureux de le voir.

\- Où est Basil? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Basil? Demanda Parker.

\- Qui est Basil? Demanda l'araignée.

\- Basil. Crane rouge. Caisson. Stark. Guerre. Dit Pietro les yeux dans le vide.

\- Pietro... Chuchota Sam confus.

\- Basil... Thanos... Je... Thanos ma redonné vie, Basil et moi sommes... Retenu... Répéta encore le Maximoff.

\- Pourquoi Thanos t'a ressuscité? Demanda Spider-Man.

\- Si je le savais... Wanda... Où est Wanda... Dit il en pleurant.

\- Ta soeur va bien... Elle n'est pas loin. Déclara Scott en regardant la vision en espérant qu'elle allait réellement bien.

\- Allons la voir. Monsieur Parker, monsieur Lang, monsieur Wilson. Cherchez ... Cherchez pourquoi... Je vais l'amener à sa soeur. Déclara la vision en tendant la main au jeune sokovien.

\- On peut te faire confiance vision? Lacha Sam.

\- Je ne ferais jamais rien contre Wanda. Répondit l'androïde.

\- Tu te fou de nous. Tu es avec Stark. Comment peux tu dire ça? Déclara aussitôt Scott.

\- Je ne savais pas pour Wanda. Se défendit la vision.

\- Je crois en toi. Déclara Sam. Puis il se tourna vers Scott "Je crois en lui."

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta l'araignée.

\- Bien .. Déclara Sam en hochant de la tête.

\- Tentons de trouver qui est ce Basil et pourquoi Thanos les a rescucités. Dit aussitôt le scientifique du groupe en s'approchant des ordinateurs. Le téléphone de celui-ci sonna. Le nom qui s'afficher le renda nerveux. Stark. Devait il répondre?

.

Team Stark.

.

 **Iron Man et War Machine.**

.

Le génie et son ami étaient toujours dans l'atelier. Tony avait laisser tomber ses caméras de sécurité. Il se doutait que Rhodey ne le laisserai pas travailler aujourd'hui. Il commença à mettre en route quelques programmes.

Après avoir tourner en rond à chercher quoi faire, Rhodey interrompit encore une fois Tony.

\- Tu m'as jamais dis comment ça s'était passé avec cap quand il est venu délivrer Bucky... Dit le noir curieux.

\- Il est venu! il a délivrer son super soldat! il est reparti! Point.!

\- T'as rien à dire d'autre? Tony... Allez. Rhodey allait tenter de soutirer des infos à Tony lorsque l'intercomm les interrompirent.

\- Un appel du docteur Reed Richard monsieur. Déclara l'intelligence artificielle de la tour.

\- Reed! Que me vaut cet appel? Dit aussitôt Tony.

\- Sais-tu où se trouve Parker ?

\- Parker? Il trainait ici il y a encore trois heures pourquoi? Déclara iron man.

\- J'ai intercepté un appel entre lui et Captain America.

\- Cap? Mon cap? Demanda Tony choqué.

\- TON cap!? Dit Rhodey en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- T'en connais d'autre? Titilla le scientifique.

\- Jarvis localise Parker! Ordonna Stark.

\- Monsieur Parker ne se trouve pas dans l'enceinte de la tour monsieur. Répondit l'IA.

\- Bon... Merci Reed, je vais voir ça. Dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jarvis appel Parker et montre moi les caméras de surveillance. Suit Parker depuis qu'il est sorti d'ici. Dit Tony en soupirant et se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. L'air pensif. Parker l'aurait donc trahit.

\- Allô Parker...

\- Tony... Ça va? Demanda l'araignée.

\- Tu es où j'ai besoin de ton aide. Déclara Stark en regadant la localisation de Parker.

\- Euh Euh... Je suis parti en ville pour chopper les autres. Dit Parker.

\- Et t'as trouvé ? Dit aussitôt Stark pour gagner du temps.

\- Euh pas encore. Bon je... Bafouilla Peter.

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas que tu sois seul en ville... Tu es mon bras droit Peter. Dit Stark en voyant les secondes défilés sur son écrans.

\- Euh... Oui... Dit Peter.

\- Salut. Dit aussitôt Tony quand la localisation fut terminé, il raccrocha aussitôt.

\- Localisation. Bratislava, Sokovie. Informa Jarvis.

\- Prépare moi la mark 45. Rhodey. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Ouais, j'ai compris. Déclara War machine en partant vers son armure.

\- Rendez vous dans 10 minutes dans le jet. Déclara Stark.

Les deux compères se enfilerent leurs armures et se rejoignirent au jet. Jarvis leur montra les vidéos de Peter Parker. Rhodey s'aperçut que son ami gardait toujours son alliance et une photo de lui aux bras de Steve Rogers. Tony Stark pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais à présent Rhodey savait que quelques part au fond de lui, il l'aimait toujours captain America..

Il ne leur fallut que deux heure et trentes minutes pour arriver en Sokovie. Les deux amis se séparérent, ils trouveraient plus facilement Peter Parker comme ça.

.

 **War Machine, Captain America et Winter Soldier.**

.

Rhodey chercha spiderman. Il tomba nez a nez avec ce cher cap et son accolyte. Une lutte acharnée commença entre les héros.

Dans un geste mal calculé, le bouclier de captain America fut projeté derrière War machine.

Captain n'avait plus que ses poing pour se défendre. Rhodey réussit à choper la gorge de Steve, il le suspenda dans les airs. Le visage de cap devenait rouge et bleu par endroit. Il manquerait bientôt d'air.

Rhodey ne voulait pas briser les os de sa nuque mais voulait le faire souffrir lentement comme il faisait souffrir son meilleur ami. Bucky tenta de défendre son compagnon. Mais Rhodey ne capitula pas. Il attacha Steve avec un câble électrique qui trainait la.

Dans le couloir, Rhodey s'approcha de sa future victime. Il s'occuperait d'abord du soldat de l'hiver avant de faire souffrir captain America. Mais Bucky n'était pas homme a capituler non plus. Il se défendit comme il le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques coups entre les deux hommes, Cap réussit à se défaire de ses liens et attrapper son bouclier qui lança contre Rhodey. Celui ne bouga pas d'un poil mais il voulait que ça affaiblissait l'armure de titane. Ils continuèrent à rouer de coup War machine. Jusqu'à que Bucky lui afflige le coup fatal.

Il se dégagea du poids de l'armure puis regarda captain America. Celui ci s'approcha et enleva le masque de Rhodes. Il pencha son oreille contre ses voix respiratoires, s'en était fini. Captain ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le lieutenant colonel James Rhodes n'était plus parmis les vivants. Bucky regarda son co-équipier puis baissa les yeux sur le visage tuméfié du colonel.

\- Je suis désolé Steve... Chuchota Bucky.

\- Tu t'es défendu. Ils voulaient nous tuer. Il y a déjà trop de mort... T'challa et maintenant Rhodey... Qu'avons nous fait? Dit cap en fermant les paupières de James Rhodes.

\- C'est Stark c'est à cause de lui! Cracha le mercenaire.

\- Il faut que j'arrive à le raisonner. Il faut retrouver Wanda et Clint. Déclara Rogers en attrapant son bouclier.

\- Si Rhodey est ici. Je suppose que ton ex l'est aussi. Enchaina Bucky.

\- Je ne veux pas me confronter à lui... Par pour l'instant. Il faut trouver Clint et Wanda. Dit cap en tendant la main à son ami.

\- Et le faucon et l'homme fourmi? Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà ici? Demanda le soldat en attrapant la main de Steve.

\- Je ne sais pas... Trouvons nos alliés et partons de cet endroit. Dit cap en se mettant en route.

.

 **Iron man et Ant-Man.**

.

En fouillant les pièce à la recherche du traître Peter Parker, Tony tomba sur un tableau bien réjouissant.

\- Scott Lang! Dit surnoisement tony le sourire aux lèvres caché par son masque. Puis il aperçut son ami au sol. "T'challa! Sale fils de... Tu paieras pour ça." lança Tony en activant ses repulseurs.

\- Ce n'est pas moi... Je viens de le découvrir je cherchais un moyen de trouver ce Basil. Se defendit Scott en voyant que Stark ne lui laisserai aucune échappatoire.

\- Ça sert à rien de rétrécir. Je te tuerais! Scott Lang avait beau courir sous la taille d'une fourmi, les gagdet ultra performant de L'iron man voyait l'homme fourmi. Ses repulseurs étaient à l'affût de la petit bête qui courait partout dans la pièce. "tu ne m'echappera pas Scott. Je vengerais t'challa!" dit Tony en pointant ses repulseurs vers lui.

Scott grandit à nouveau et se tint face à iron man, le visage inquiet. Il pensa a sa fille, sa petite Cassie. Il le savait, c'était sa dernière heure. Il savait, il voyait le repulseurs de Tony prendre de l'énergie.

Il vit qu'une lumière bleu étinceler puis le trou noir. Iron man tua le dernier homme fourmi.


	6. Chapter 6

L'avant dernier chapitre est là... Je vous le poste de suite car grosse journée en perspective... Finale de la coupe de la ligue au stade de France ! Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Loki Quicksilver: ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Chapitre 6.

.

 **Captain America, Winter Soldier et Iron Man.**

 **.**

Tony cherche toujours Spidey en remontant un couloir il aperçut une armure qui ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'elle lui appartenant il fit un temps.

Tiny se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps de son ami sans vie... Là s'en était de trop. Il sortit de la pièce et tomba sur cap et Bucky.

\- Cap tiens donc. Lança Tony en voyant arriver le binôme improbable.

\- Tony! Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça. Dit seulement Steve.

\- Un terme à tout. Ça? Dit iron man en riant.

\- Il y a déjà trop d'homme qui sont mort à cause de cette guerre. Ajouta le chef des secrets Avengers.

\- C'est à cause de ton Bucky que tout est arrivé... Tu l'aurais pas sauvé ...Rhodey serait encore en vie! Cria le génie.

\- Il s'est défendu. Répondit calmement Rogers.

\- Tu as bien tenté de tuer la Maximoff toi! Ah au fait t'as su pour ta panthère? Désolé mais on a été obligé de l'abattre aussi. Lacha Bucky sur un air sarcastique.

\- Bucky ce n'est pas un jeu! Gronda Steve.

\- Quel joli couple faites vous... J'espère pour toi qu'il est gaucher... Ça doit être froid le métal ! Se moqua Tony.

\- Tu peux parler boîte de conserve! Lança Bucky qui tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage près a sauté sur sa victime.

\- On est pas là pour régler vos histoire! Cria Steve qui perdait patience.

\- Oh que si... Viens la bras de fer. Je vais te faire ta fête. Dit Tony avant de baisser son masque.

.

 **Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch et Black Widows.**

 **.**

Clint tentait de raisonner Nath pour qu'elle revienne sur ses choix de camps quand Vision entra dans la pièce.

\- Arrière ! Cria Wanda.

\- Wanda...ton frère... Il est vivant.

\- Quoi?! Dit Clint pétrifié.

\- Mon...mo mo mon. Frère... Dit Wanda choquée

\- Et il est la clé! Ajouta l'androïde. Veuve noire... oeil de faucon à raison... Tony Stark est dans le faux. Croyez moi.

\- Nath. Dit Clint en se mettant face à elle. Ais confiance en moi.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te fais une confiance aussi aveugle Clint.

\- Vous devriez aller le voir. Il est à côté.

.

 **Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye et Quicksilver.**

 **.**

\- Pietro! Cria la Maximoff en apercevant son frère en vie.

\- Wanda... Murmura celui-ci en retour.

\- Comment? comment? Bafouilla t-elle en regadant son frère sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Je... Thanos... Caisson... Basil... Ma sœur. Tu m'as manqué. Dit il en pleurant.

\- Mon frère... Dit Wanda avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis Pietro aperçut Clint au fond de la pièce.

\- Il est de ton côté ? Je savais qu'il le serait... Murmura t-il en regardant à nouveau sa soeur dans les yeux.

\- Clint à pris soin de moi.. Tu avais raison ...c'est quelqu'un de bien... Chuchota t-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble au moins? Demanda Pietro en reculant tout en fronçant les yeux.

\- Non...non.. Il... Clint... Était marié... et il a trois enfants. ... Il s'est séparé de sa femme et elle est décédée depuis peu. Dit elle en baissant les yeux puis elle le regarda a nouveau avant de lui confier. "Pour toi." Pietro fronca les yeux. Elle reprit." il a rompu avec elle pour toi... Tes sentiments sont réciproques mon frères... Je... je vais voir la vision parle le lui..."

.

 **Black Widows et Vision**

.

Pendant que wanda et clint allaient voir le mort revenu à la vie, Vision emmèna Nath auprès de Spidey, Sam et Scott. Le jeune parker visa aussitôt la veuve noire en entrant.

\- Du calme Peter. La veuve noire est de notre côté! Lacha la vision.

\- Tu en es sûre? Demanda t-il septique.

\- Je l'ai promis à Clint. Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'as tu trouvé et où sont le faucon et l'homme fourmi? Demanda l'androïde.

\- Ils sont partis à la recherche de Basil, le contrôleur. Dit Parker en détaillant Natasha des pieds à la tête.

\- Le contrôleur ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Il contrôle le cerveau et le coeur des mortel. Dit aussitôt Black widows en fronçant les yeux face au jeune Spidey méfiant.

\- Le cerveau seulement. Mais j'ai appris que le cerveau pouvait foutre le bordel dans le coeur bref. Il contrôle Tony! Informa Peter.

\- Quoi?! Dit Nath qui était devenu elle aussi septique.

\- Le contrôleur contrôle Tony. Il faut le tuer. Il faut tuer le controleur. Dit aussitôt Parker.

\- Et où est ce Basil que je lui fout une raclée? Demanda la veuve noire.

\- On ne sait pas. Sam et Scott sont à sa recherche. Un bruit derrière eux les firent sursauter. Ils aperçurent le faucon traînant une capsule et le corps du dénommé Basil.

\- Il est mort? Demanda Peter

\- En stase...enfin je crois je suis pas...spécialiste. Dit faucon avant de s'apercevoir qu'une troisième personne était dans la piece. "Natasha?!" lacha t-il surpris.

\- Sam... Sit seulement Nath en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne m'approche pas! Grogna sur ses gardes.

\- Elle est avec nous. Dit la vision.

\- Où est Scott? Demanda Sam.

\- C'est avec toi qu'il est parti. Lui apprit spider-man

\- On s'est séparé. Répondit Sam en détaillant lui aussi la veuve noire des yeux.

\- Comment Thanos contrôle et Basil et Pietro?! Il n'est plus relié à la machine? Demanda Peter.

\- Par lien magique. Déclara la vision. "Je sents de la magie ici."

\- Il faut le tuer. Dit Natasha en s'approchant de la capsule.

\- Mauvaise mauvelle! j'ai déjà tout essayé. Il a une sorte de bouclier. Informa le faucon dépité.

\- Je comprend pourquoi Thanos en a après le contrôleur mais Maximoff ? Pourquoi il l'intéresse? Demanda la femme.

\- Quels sont ses pouvoirs? Demanda Peter.

\- Il court à mach 2? Dit faucon en haussant les sourcils.

\- Et il à métabolisme rapide. Ajouta Natasha qui venait de réaliser à quoi servait Pietro.

\- Il se régénère beaucoup plus vite... Il s'en sert pour le régénèrer. Conclut la vision.

\- Ça doit demander beaucoups de force au contrôleur de contrôler Stark à distance, il a besoin de beaucoupd'énergie. Dit seulement Parker.

\- De celle de Pietro. Ajouta le faucon tristement.

\- Donc... Pour rompre le lien entre le contrôleur et Tony... Il faut... Commença par dire Natasha.

\- Lui enlever son énergie. Pietro. Conclut le faucon dépité.

\- Où est il? Demanda Parker.

\- Avec Wanda et Barton. Répondit la vision qui semblait elle aussi peiné.

\- Ils vont jamais s'en remettre... Mon dieu Clint. Murmura Natasha qui réalisa que son meilleur ami allait encore perdre l'amour de sa vie.

\- Restez ici avec avec le contrôleur, je vais les rejoindre. Dit vision avant de quitter la pièce.

.

 **Hawkeye et Quicksilver.**

 **.**

Clint souriait timidement. Pietro n'était pas sensé savoir que l'archer avait des sentiments envers lui mais il se doutait que Wanda l'avait balancé lorsque le visage de Pietro s'illumina face à lui...

\- Merci de t'être occupé de Wanda. Dit Pietro d'une voix douce. Clint devient rouge puis le remercia à son tour.

\- C'est moi qui doit te remercier... De m'avoir sauvé. Arriva t-il à dire avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Wanda m'a dit pour... Ta femme.. Je suis désolé. Dit Pietro.

\- Elle.. Elle... Bafouilla Clint, les larmes aux yeux puis il s'effondra sur son sauveur. "Pietroooooo. " murmura Clint en pleurant.

\- Chuttttttt. Je suis là... Je suis vivant. Chuchota Quicksilver en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ne me laisse plus... Murmura Clint en pleurant.

\- chutttt... Fit encore Pietro en berçant l'archer. La salle était calme, le temps semblait s'arrêter lorsqu'ils étaient bras dans les bras. Jamais Clint ne pensait qu'un jour il pourrait enfin lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Jamais il ne pensait le revoir et pourtant il était là, il le prenait dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Les hommes entendirent quelqu'un crier.

\- C'est wanda?! Demanda Clint.

\- Wanda! cria aussitôt le jumeau.

.

 **Vision et Scarlet Witch.**

 **.**

Vision alla rejoindre le futur sauveur et vit sa jumelle devant la porte de la pièce où était probablement Clint et Pietro.

\- Ma douce Wanda. Dit vision avec douceur.

\- Vision... Je lui ai dis... À Pietro... Vision mon frère est vivant! Déclara t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je dois te dire quelques chose d'important , de vraiment important. Dit aussitôt vision qui semblait d'une telle tristesse.

\- Ce n'est pas Pietro? Demanda t-elle horrifié.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Il ne peut pas rester parmis nous. Enchaina la vision.

\- Comment ça?! Demanda Wanda en reculant d'un pas.

\- Il est la source d'un maléfice.

\- Quoi? Il est possédé? Vision?! Je ne comprends pas. Dit elle en s'approchant de lui à nouveau.

\- Il est l'énergie vitale de celui qui contrôle Stark. Si ton frère reste parmis nous. Je crains que ne se soit la fin pour la terre. Dit il en voyant les yeux de sa bien aimé changer de couleur. avait elle comprit ce qu'il adviendrait de son frère chéri?

\- Non vision... Non... Ne me l'enlève pas à nouveau.! Pleura la sorcière rouge.

\- Je crains qu'il faille qu'on le sacrifie.

\- Noooooon! Pourquoi lui?! Pourquoi est ce toujours à lui de se sacrifier?! Nooooon! Pleura Scarlet witch.

\- Il le faut ma douce sinon c'est la fin... Pour nous tous... Dit vision en prenant Wanda dans ses bras.

\- Noooooon! Cria t-elle encore.


	7. Chapter finale

Et voilà le dernier chapitre en espérant que le film ne me fasse pas trop pleurer.

J'avais prévu de vous l'envoyer hier mais ça m'est passé au dessus de la tête... Grâce ou à cause d'une fic dédicacé que j'ai reçue de ma Scorpionne.

Gros bisous à Loki Quicksilver qui est restée assidue. Merci de m'avoir suivi.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Chapitre 7.

.

 **Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch et Vision.**

 **.**

\- Wanda... cria Pietro.

\- Qu'est ce que... Demanda Clint.

\- Vif d'argent... Dit la vision pour le saluer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Wanda... Dit Pietro.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit la vision.

\- Quoi?! Demanda Pietro perdu.

\- Putain vision qu'est ce qui se passe? Cracha Clint impatient.

\- Tout ceci est l'oeuvre du contrôleur... il contrôle Stark et vous aussi. Dit-il à Pietro.

\- Quoi? Dit Clint

\- Moi? Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Oui, il vous contrôle, il se régénère à travers vous mais comme vous êtes jumeaux. Un liens est établit entre vous et grâce aux pouvoirs de Wanda, il ne contrôle que votre cerveau, votre coeur est pur.

\- Et alors quoi? Dit Pietro

\- Le seul moyen de délivrer Stark et de mettre fin à cette guerre est de détruire la source de régénération du contrôleur.

\- La source c'est moi. Murmura Pietro qui venait de comprendre.

\- Non. non. non. non. je suis pas d'accord. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Vision trouve! Trouve! trouve un autre moyen! Non...non...

\- Clint calme toi... Dit Pietro.

\- Non non non! je te laisse pas faire! Pietro nooon.

\- Emmène Wanda. Dit Pietro à la vision.

\- Pietro non ...ne me laisse pas. Dit Clint en pleurant.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement... J'aurais aimé t'embrasser... Te faire l'amour... Te dire que je taime... J'aurais aimé tout simplement vivre... Vivre avec toi. Mais... La vision à raison... Je suis la source.

\- Non non. Pleura encore Clint qui s'était à nouveau écroulé dans ses bras.

\- Clint... Vision à raison... On doit le laisser partir... Dit Wanda la gorge nouée.

\- Au-revoir Clint. Dit simplement Pietro.

\- Non... Pietro. Dit Clint en s'agripant à lui.

\- Chutttt. Dit Pietro avant de relever le menton de Clint pour lui déposer un simple baiser. "Je t'aime Clint Barton." Il se tourna vers Wanda. Clint se décolla de lui. "Au-revoir ma soeur..., prend soin de toi... Je t'aime."

-Au-revoir mon frère... Dit Wanda en serrant son frère dans ses bras. Puis elle le laissa s'éloigner.

\- je suis prêt vision. L'androïde le tua. Wanda et Clint s'effondrèrent bras dans les bras.

.

 **Iron Man, Captain America et Winter Soldier.**

 **.**

Bucky et Tony se jaugeaient du regards, puis Tony tira aussitôt sur Bucky. Le soldat d'hiver ne se laisse pas démonter et alla directement au corps à corps. Il ne pouvait certainement pas détruire son armure. Mais son bras pouvait l'abimer. Tony utilisa son repulseur central pour se dégager. Bucky fut aussitôt projeté sur le mur. Captain America se mit devant Bucky et les protegea du rayon grâce à son bouclier. Le repulseur était intense et cap tentait de tenir jusqu'à que Bucky reprenne ses esprits.

\- Tony arrête! je t'en prie! Cria Steve.

Barnes courut vers la gauche en esquivant les repulseurs qui sortait des mains de iron man puis le soldat de l'hiver frappa Iron Man à l'arrière. Le repulseur s'arrêta et Tony s'écroula à genou. Cap courut jusqu'à Tony

\- Tony! Cria Cap mais Iron Man lui envoya un coup. Captain America tomba puis se releva, il lui mit un coup sur son casque avec son bouclier. Celui ci lui rendit le coups. Le soldat d'hiver le frappa à nouveau. Puis ce fut au tour de Cap.

Tony s'écroula au sol. Il semblait ne plus avoir d'énergie. Mais Bucky et Cap n'en était pas sûre. Ils continuèrent tout deux à lui infliger des coups. Jusqu'à ce que Natasha et Spider-Man viennent les empêcher en immobilisant captain America. Sam arriva également et immobilisant Bucky.

Tony enlèva son masque et suffoqua soudainement. "Aaaah! Ah! Ahhhh!" Cria tony. Il semble implosé.

\- Tonyyyyyy. Cria Cap, prit de panique.

\- Laisse le mourir Steve ! Lacha Bucky.

\- ahhhh! Jarvis... Qu'est ce que ahhhh! Cria encore Tony.

\- Noooon! Toooonyyyy. Cria encore le Captain qui se défit de son emprise. Bucky l'attrappa avec son bras.

\- Cap! Cria Tony.

Cap se délivra de Bucky et courut vers Tony. "Tony Tony..." Il tomba sur ses genoux

\- Cap? Où... Où on est... Dit Tony tétanisé.

\- En Sokovie. Tu... Tu ne te rapelles plus? Demanda le soldat.

\- La Sokovie... Si... Tu es venu... Peter m'a dit que... Tu venais délivrer Bucky avec Clint et Wanda... Et... Je voulais... Et je voulais plus signer... Avoua Tony en pleurant.

\- Et ensuite? Tony ferma les yeux. "Hey... Mon coeur non! Dors pas... Chéri. Réveil toi... Tony..." il ouvra les yeux à nouveau.

\- C'est tout... Je me souviens plus de rien... Je vais mourir... Caaaaap... Tony pleura.

\- Cap! Le caisson! Cria soudainement Spidey.

\- Chô ? Demanda Nath.

\- Non celui de Pietro. Répondit celui-ci.

\- Ça peut marcher... Dit Cap plein d'espoir.

.

 **Falcon et Black Widows.**

 **.**

Pendant que captain, vision et Spider-Man mettaient le corps dans la capsule où se trouvait Pietro au paravant, Nath alla rejoindre Sam. Assis à terre anéanti par la perte de Pietro et de tout les autres.

\- Tu m'en veux... Demanda Natasha en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Mais celui ci ne répondit pas. "Je suis désolé." Ajouta telle.

\- Pietro, T'challa, Scott, Rhodey, Hope, même Laura... Tu as engendré ça Nath. Répondit seulement le faucon.

\- Pardonne moi Sam. Implora la veuve noire.

\- Je ne suis pas Clint. Je ne suis pas Steve. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas maintenant. Ajouta t-il.

\- Un jour? Demanda telle.

\- Peut être... Laisse moi à présent... Laisse moi penser à mes amis mort pour vos fautes. Dit Sam.

Natasha se leva et alla rejoindre les autres. Elle comprenait Sam Wilson. Oui elle avait déjà beaucoups tué bien des gens et bien qu'elle n'ait pas tuer aucun de ses noms. Elle savait qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien. Elle s'était trompé. Elle s'était fait berner elle aussi par Thanos. Elle avait sans doute perdu à jamais Sam Wilson. Et peut être bien que Clint Barton ne l'aimera plus jamais pareil après ça. Que lui restait il? Captain car il pardonnait toujours. Vision, Tony et ses yeux, pour pleurer.

.

 **Hawkeye et Scarlet Witch** **.**

 **.**

\- Tony est délivré de l'emprise du contrôleur... Informa Wanda. En s'asseyant aux côté de son ami.

\- Pourquoi ton frère se sacrifie toujours? Demanda Clint les yeux dans le vide.

\- Car il a un coeur pur. Et ce coeur... Il t'appartient... Tu es le seul qu'il a vraiment aimé... Il vivra à travers nous ... Dit seulement la femme.

\- Et nos actions... Conclut clint qui le vengera en tuant Thanos tôt au tard.

.

 **Iron Man et Captain America.**

 **.**

Le soldat était resté à ses chevets. Il dormait debout en espérant que l'homme de sa vie. Le resterait, en vie.. Puis soudain une voix arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Cap... Murmure t-il. Cap releva aussitôt la tête.

\- Tony mon dieu. Tu es en vie... Tony... Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je t'aime Cap... Je suis désolé... Dit Tony en réalisant ce que le contrôleur avait fait sur lui.

\- Tu as été manipulé, je ne t'en veux pas... Moi aussi Tony... Je t'aime. Dit Captain en caressant sa joue. Puis il posa enfin ses lèvres contre celles du génie. Il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait à nouveau. Mais il l'embrassait. Et il espérait que plus rien ne les séparerait.

 **Fin.**


End file.
